Dreams Really Do Come True
by ChidorixCixBritannia
Summary: Mello was having dreams, but not just any dreams. And it didn't help that the person in the dream slept right across the room from him. Mello/Matt Yaoi. slight OOC. HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO LIEUTENANT OF THE BVB ARMY! R&R i hope everyone like it!
1. Dreams & Reality

Mello awoke with a breathless gasp.

This had been the third dream this week.

He looked down at the very noticable bulge that was below his abdomen, he knew it wouldn't go away until it had been delt with.

He sighed.

He got up quietly and walked toward the bathroom. This would also seem to be his third hand job this week.

* * *

><p>The Reason<p>

* * *

><p>It had all started seven days ago when Mello had wandered into the bathroom thinking of taking a shower, but what he hadn't noticed was that Matt was still in it.<p>

Mello stood in the small shower space staring with wide eyes, this had gone on for a few minutes until Matt had decide to turn around.

Matt had squealed like a girl, but Mello did nothing to shield his eyes of the wonderful sight.

The combonation of Matt/Naked/Wet had sent Mello into a lightning fast hard-on, which of course Matt had noticed, and turned tomato red with embarrassment, he tried to hide his nakedness with his hands, but to no avail, his roommate had already seen.

The two of them had started to avoid each other, which was hard to do when the slept in the same room and took the same classes.

* * *

><p>Back to the present<p>

* * *

><p>He slowly began to peel off his shirt when he heard a bed creak, he held his breath.<p>

"Mello?" he heard the cute whisper of his crush, NO NO NO! Matt couldn't find him like this, rock hard, half naked, and in the bathroom!

But alas, fate is cruel and so are the gods for blessing Matt with such cuteness right after he wakes up. "Mels, who have you been avoiding me?" Matt whimpered while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Mello breath hicked, WHY did Matt look so god damn cute? Mello's eyes looked down, as did Matt's, Mello started to blush, but Matt moved closer.

"Mels, is this the reason?" Matt said more seductively tham anything Mello had every heard of in his life, he didn't know how he did it, he looked and acted to innocent to have such a useful talent. He gulped in union with his cocks twich.

Matt gave a wolf-like grin before moving in and claiming Mello's lips for his own.

'Matts lips are as soft as silk' Mello thought as he moaned into the kiss, deepening it in the process. Unfortunatly, people breath air, so the two pulled apart gasping for that much needed invisible stuff that was in the room, some how they had ended up panting on the floor during the process of kissing.

Mello was doising of when he felt cold air hit his already steadily weeping member, Matt had started to take off Mello's clothes after he had desposed of his own.

Of course, he gave the trade mark 'GASP'! Matt looked up, smiling at Mello, and started to continue his way down, down, until his silky lips had mello's member in a preschool kiss. Matt smirked at the sound of Mello growling as he lifted himself off the floor.

"Where are you going?" Mello half whispered, half wined. Matt rolled his eyes. " I don't want to do this on the cold tile floor, lets do it in the shower!" Matt whispered with an excited glint in his eye.

Of course, Mello couldn't deprive Matt (and his painfully hard penis) of this treat.

Mello slowly got up and once his ass was off the floor he hurried Matt inside the shower.

"Matt" Mello heatedly said as he slammed Matt against the shower wall. Matt moaned out in all pleasure as Mello attacked his neck. Mello started to leave hickeys where people will easily see them, marking Mattie as his, and he left some where people would NEVER see them!

XD

"I want you so badd " Mello groaned against Matt's collarbone, both their cock's steadily streamed their agreement's.

"I think its time!" Matt gasped as Mello started to grind their fully hard erections together, the boys both moaned at the contact. "Good!" Mello growled as he aligned his fully straight, leaking glory with Matt's puckered entrence.

"wait! Wait! Mello stop!" Matt shakily said. "What? You don't want to?" Mello whispered with evident loss in his voice. "no, no , NO!" Matt said a little bit TOO loud.

"You need to prepair me!" he explained trying to get back into the comforting mood the where in just a few minutes. "Good point!" Mello said with a reliefed/surprised tone, he wouldn't want his mattie hurting.

He quickly reached over and turned on half cold and half hot, just the way both of the liked it. He put three fingers infront of matt's mouth. "Suck" He said breathlessly.

Matt eagerly took the three digits and coated them generously with his saliva. "You tease!" Mello moaned as he pulled his fingers out of matts wet cavern and dragged them down towards matties arse.

He slowly pushed in the first appendage, letting matt ajust to the foreign object.

He rubbed his finger around until he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for, he knew he had found it when the others head had shot up and had let out a loud wanton moan.

"Heh, found it!" Mello muttered against matts neck, which he had started to suckle on. He inserted the second finger, pausing after the first hiss that came out of the smaller boys mouth.

He continued to stretch his lover until he was satisfied with himself. He returned to the position of being aligned with his one and only.

"ready?" Mello asked. "ready!" Matt said.

Mello slowly thrusted into Matt until he was filled to the brim.

"Tell me when to move." Mello whispered. "Go" Matt panted out between winces.

Matt screamed out Mello's name, first in pain.

Then moaned it out in pleasure, this was the 'O.K' sign for Mello to go faster.

Mello continued his thrusts in the same pace as he started to stroked Matt's very neglected member.

The where at the edge, and they both seemed to know it.

Mello gave one final yank before Matt exploded his seed into Mello's waiting hand, screaming his lovers name out for everyone to hear.

Mello's orgasm came quick after feeling Matt's wall's tightened around his swollen and still rock hard cock.

It was to much for Mello to handle, mello exploded inside Matt, filling him deep inside his bowells with his seed. The water around them had long gone run cold.

But it did not bother the intimit lovers. The rode out their blissfull orgasms together untill the peacefull end.

They slid to the floor, Matt in Mello's arms. "never avoid me ever again. Because I love you so much it hurts." Matt mumbled into Mello's ear.

Mello chuckled " I love you too, and you will be hurting more tomorrow then ever before." Matt groaned as Mello chuckled for the second time that night.

Mello had finally noticed that matt had fallen asleep in his arms.

Mello smiled, then he started to clean them both off with a towel, being carefull not to wake up the sleeping angel in his arms. T

hen he got them both dressed for bed. He walked over to his bed with Matt in his arms bridal style.

He sat Matt down and curled around him under the blanket. Mello drifted off to sleep in a smile, only think one thing.

* * *

><p>Dreams really do come true.<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEW PWEASE?<p> 


	2. Author Update

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with this story, and that I should be updating soon(ish)!

With high school starting up It will probably take me a while to get back on my feet with the whole writing and posting, but I hope I can keep updating this stories!

And I know for some of these it's been years since publishing, but I will be redoing them and editing and adding, so stay tuned!

Because let's face it, some of these are absolutely horrible, but they were my first, so they will be redone.

With much love,

Chidorixcixbritannia


End file.
